thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiba Inuzuka
Also see the original: Kiba Inuzuka Kiba Inuzuka is a Shinobi, a Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His canine companion is Akamaru, who accompanies Kiba in his day-to-day life. Kiba is on Team Kurenai alongside Akamaru, with Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi. Background Kiba participated in the Chunin Selection Exams at an undisclosed point prior to the start of the series. He and Akamaru participated in a mission to prevent Sasuke Uchiha from defecting from the Hidden Leaf. He and Akamaru both almost died, since resulting in Kiba not wanting to allow Akamaru back into combat. Appearance Kiba has a somewhat feral appearance, with small slits for pupils resembling a beast's. He also has pronounced canines, long fingernails, and red marks on his cheeks that resemble fangs. He wears a thick, gray jacket which can typically be seen with Akamaru zipped up in it. The jacket is lined with dark fur at the sleeves and hood, and with this he wears dark pants. Personality Kiba has shown to be civil and even friendly towards those around him. He greeted Team Kakashi when the two teams arrived for the Chunin Exams, and he took time to introduce himself and talk to Matt Warren, welcoming the newcomer to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kiba maintains a high level of confidence most times, however, he can be reluctant to battle certain enemies, such as Rock Lee. He is fiercely protective of Akamaru; following a mission where his canine companion almost died, Kiba wouldn't allow Akamaru into combat. Since then, after Akamaru was severely injured, Kiba became angry and ferociously attacked the culprit. Abilities Kiba utilizes coordinated attack strategies with his canine partner Akamaru. His foremost strategy is to utilize the Man Beast Clone technique to transform Akamaru into his likeness, paired with All-Fours Jutsu to make Kiba more akin to an animal. The two can attack with intense speed and animal-like ferocity, dealing quick damage to an unsuspecting opponent. Kiba uses Tunneling Fang for an enhanced Taijutsu attack, and he can double this up with Akamaru for Fang Over Fang. If Akamaru is incapacitated, Kiba is still a powerful combatant on his own. He can use Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Werewolf Jutsu to transform into a large wolf. He can then maul an unguarded enemy, as well as use an Wolf Tunneling Fang version of the Tunneling Fang. Story Season One Kiba, Akamaru, and the rest of Team Kurenai, are present in the Hidden Leaf's Shinobi Academy for the Chunin Exams. When Team Kakashi arrives, Kiba and his team walk up to greet them. Kiba comments on Naruto's and Sakura's choice to participate in the Exams despite their previous experience that apparently did not go well. Kiba introduces himself and his team to Matt Warren and welcome him to the Hidden Leaf. After wishing him luck, Kiba and Team Kurenai walk away just as Ibiki Morino arrives, officially beginning the Exams. Each team must find pieces of intel scattered across the Village, the first of which is in the classroom. The Exam begins, and Kiba asks Hinata if she sees anything, which she denies. The team participates in the Second Exam, and they are seen after having already acquired both a Heaven Scroll and Earth Scroll and are proceeding to the tower. They make it to the tower and are met by Team Hatsuji. Daiyuma Kutsuyumi states that they don't wish to fight, and they pass Team Kurenai into the tower. Kiba and Akamaru discuss Hatsuji Korero, stating that they can smell blood on his clothes and that he should not be messed with. Shino laments having to contend with legitimately dangerous opponents during the Exams, and Kiba wishes for a normal Exam. At the end of the Second Exam, Team Kurenai and the other passing teams are gathered in an arena inside the tower. They begin a Preliminary Exam comprising one-on-one matches that will determine who proceeds to the Third Exam. The first fight is Shino versus Kinoa Sangetsu. Kiba encourages Shino as he and everyone except for the two combatants take to the balcony lining the arena. The fight begins, and Kinoa takes an early lead, shocking Kiba and leading him to question what Kinoa is doing. Upon Kinoa's victory, Kiba is shocked, stating that he did not think anyone could defeat Shino. In the sixth match, Kiba is paired against Rock Lee. While initially reluctant, Kiba joins Lee in the arena. Kiba and Akamaru team up against Lee, but Lee's Taijutsu is able to hold them off. However, after Lee is unable to take an advantage, he removes his leg weights. Lee then moves at extreme speed that Kiba and Akamaru are unable to keep up with, and Lee inflicts serious injury on Akamaru. Despite Lee saving Akamaru, Kiba is enraged and uses Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Werewolf Jutsu. He transforms into a wolf, and with his enhanced strength and agility, mauls Lee. Kiba stops short of killing Lee, but Lee recovers and wants to continue fighting. As the battle is about to continue, Akamaru regains consciousness and wants to rejoin the match. Kiba is initially reluctant, but he eventually allows Akamaru to fight again. They battle Lee, who opens two Inner Gates and easily dispatches them both, thus winning the match. Category:Character